Alone?
by ritzygal91
Summary: Is Amu going to be alone now that she's graduated?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ritzy91 here, okay I'm so sorry! I know I have to start progress on my fairy tail graylu fanfic but the idea popped out of no where sorry if I spell something wrong, its probably cause I'm doing this on my phone and on auto correct and stuff but ennnnnnjoyyyyyyy!**

_Right so this is set in the manga version and is a amuto fanfic. Manga just because the manga version shows more love between Amu and Ikuto. Sorry If I spoil it!_

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Phew! That wedding was suprising!" I said while the brush in my hand swept the confetti away

"I know Amu-chan! **(A.N: I haven't watched Shugo Chara in a while sorry if I don't say stuff right!) **I was shocked to know that Nadeshiko is Nagihiko!" Ran remiminded is Naghiko...Explains alot though. "Amu-chan, Nagihiko is gonna leave again for dancing!" Sue said.

"Yeah I know, better go to his house tomorrow to say goodbye...Again..." I said and collapsed on to my knees with my hands covering my face, while crying. "Amu-chan...Don't cry we're here!" Miki said

"Yeah Amu-chan! We're back remember!" Dia cheered me. I smiled but still weeping. _It's true right after Naghiko told me about the little secret, I tripped in shock and Ikuto and Tadse catched me, suddenly my 4 eggs cracked open!_

I started crying again. "Amu-chan! Please don't cry!" My 4 adorable Shugo Charas cried out." B-but it's not only Naghiko going! I've graduated remember, I won't see Yaya and Kairi again , slowly everyone's leaving me! Even I-Ikuto will be going again. I'm gonna be alone soon!" I cried! My tears ran through my cheeks and my eyes were going blurry with tears. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind, though I was shocked at first but I guessed who It was, my Shugo Charas definitely were giggling a bit. "Whatcha mean by you're going to be alone." The voice behind me said tightening his grip with his strong, slender arms **( A.N Slender?!) **"You're never going to be alone Amu."

"Ikuto..." I whispered

"Oh so you know who it is? Is that cause you've got used to my touch?!" Ikuto teased, I could tell he was grinning. I sighed "Seriously, you had to go and spoil the moment!" I quickly but gently (I think?!) Elbowed him in the stomach, making Ikuto let go of me to ease it. "Ow! Seriously, my future girlfriend's quiet aggressive!" He chuckled

"F-fu-future g-GIRLFRIEND!" I stuttered as a tint of pink went across my hot cheeks. Ikuto just chuckled.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm gonna steal your heart before that little prince does." He said smirking

"Hmph! Not if you're going away!" I pouted while looking away. I couldn't let him see my face! It was red as a tomato. Ikuto sighed as he gently picked up my chin and faced my head to him. "Geez! I'm gonna have to say it huh?" He said. I just tilted my head in confusion. "Amu. I'm going yeah, but I'll find you. I'm gonna come back,promise. I'm gonna come back to you. Wherever you are, I'll come. Yeah we're going to be far away, but I'll stay by your heart. Plus your friends are there by your side. You're never going to be alone, not ever." He explained softly, while holding my shoulders.

"Ikuto..." I whispered speechless, I couldn't explain how I felt and cried even more." Ah.. Urrr? I'm not good at girls crying you know, so um..."he said totally confused.

"Idiot!" I shouted and grabbed him into a hug. This time he was one shocked and speechless. Revenge is sweet! "Amu, well you've become brave!" He teased as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll wait Ikuto,I'll wait for you to come back and when you do I'll hold the best party ever and a suprise from me!" I cheered him gleefully. He didn't reply for a while and just tightened the hug." I can't wait Amu" he replied at last. You know we stayed like that for a while until Ikuto let go. I felt kinda lonley but shrugged it off."Gotta go or I'll miss my flight,stay outta trouble Amu, laters!" He kissed me gently on the cheek making me blush furiously "Urgh! Ikuto!" I yelled playfully, Ikuto chuckled and smiled so I smiled back at him as a response. He jumped on to a lampost and then a roof,soon enough Ikuto was gone, I already was feeling kinda lonley, but he'll be back! "Amu-chan, you okay" my Shugo Charas said. Oh! Right, I forgot they were there. Smiling I replied "Yup! Let's clear up this mess together 'kay?! Ran, Miki, Sue, Dia then we'll go home and pick a outfit for tomorrows farewell!" They alll smiled cheerfully and got to work. I looked up at the sky, it was time for a sunset. I quickly wiped the tears forming in my eyes "Since when did I become a such a baby. But I'll remember today's sunset" I thought smiling.

_**Time skip ...**_

_**France, Paris:**_

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I looked up towards the sky wondering how Amu's doing,huh, it's been four months. "Hey, Ikuto, I'm sure she s'alright-nya!" Yoru said popping up to my face. Oh yeah, Yoru hatched three months ago. "Yeah, you're right, but when did you become so sensible?!" I teased while flicking his head and chuckling. "Arghh-nya! You know I can become sensible sometimes-nya! And also cause I want to show Miki, I've c-changed-nya!" he stuttered while blushing a bit.

"G'luck with that then!" I replied and started to walk, when I froze on seeing...

"Urgh-nya! You're always teasing me-nya, sometimes I think I'm..." Yoru said I could tell he finally turned around to see what I saw.

"I-I-Ikuto, I-is th-that..." Yoru stuttered.

"D-dad?! But... What's he doing!" I shouted!...

_**To be continued...**_

_Amu: Ritzy...!_

_Ikuto: Ritzy! (While getting his claw ready)_

_Me: Ah...Um please d-don't kill me!_

_Amu: But you left it continued! _

_Me: Oh... Um.._

_Ikuto: Just when I met my dad, but really Ritzy what the *Beeep* was he doing! _

_Me: Look I ran out if Ideas! I'll do the next chapter soon!_

_Yoru: You've made so many mistakes! Hehe!_

_Me: yeah sorry mina! I'll try to be careful next time!_

_Amu & Ikuto: whatever! _

_Ran, Miki, Sue & Dia: Ritzygal91 doesn't own Shugo Chara! _

_Me: Thanks guys. Wish I did though byeee!_


	2. Chapter 2

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 in! B-[**

**Yo! Ritzy here! Okay first of all lemme just tell ya! ****This is not the story!**

No sorry this is not the story it's a reasons why I haven't updated!

I mean it's not like I loss interest in Graylu/ Gralu/ GrayXLucy, Amuto/ IkutoXAmu, Kukamu/ KukaiXAmu, But 'cause I can't handle it! So sorry! For god sake you try handling 4 to 3 stories at the same time: _IT. IS. HELL_! Too much stress for me! I know all of those people who were looking forward to the update will be disappointed because of my selfish reasons! But hey GrayXLucy fans! I'm making a story about high school and stuff! So yeah you can check that out so sorry for the disappointment though! Just saying here is my plan! :

_**GrayXLucy: Starts with a dare ends with tears?**_

_**IkutoXAmu: Alone?**_

_**GrayXLucy: GrayLu-Is this love or what?**_

_**KukaiXAmu: Love or Friendship.**_

You get the drift! Sorry Kukamu fans yours was the last I made! Please wait sorry!...

So yeah I had to but after these are done… all those Fairy Tail and Shugo Chara fans I may do a crossover!

So yeah… the atmosphere is quite tense and sad now! Urgh! **I DON'T LIKE IT **_**AT ALL**_**!** Laters doh!

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 out….! ;'( ;P**


End file.
